leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ranger Net
Ranger Net (Japanese: レンジャーネット Ranger Net) is a feature in the games , and . It allows s to play and replay special missions that are normally not found in the game. The Ranger Net missions are still available if the save file is deleted. Pokémon Ranger In the first Ranger game, it is unlocked after finishing the game. One must press R + X + Left to unlock it. A Manaphy Egg can be transferred to any Generation IV game using Mystery Gift, which must have been unlocked already after finishing the specific missions. Special Missions Recover the Precious Egg! On January 20, 2007, Pokémon.com revealed a code needed to unlock a hidden mission in American versions of Pokémon Ranger. On June 2, 2007, GAME stores revealed the code in the European versions. Prof. Hastings obtained a Manaphy Egg, but it was stolen by the Go-Rock Squad! Before they can do any harm with the precious Egg, recover it from the criminals! Gain Deoxys’s Trust?! An extremely rare Deoxys has been discovered. However, it has turned aggressive for some unknown reason. Capture and becalm it before it harms other Pokémon or people! Rescue Celebi! There have been reports that Go-Rock Squad holdouts are after Celebi, which appeared in Lyra Forest. To protect this rare Pokémon, capture it before the Go-Rock Squad can! Find Mew, the Mirage! Mew, the Pokémon said to be a mirage, has been sighted in the Olive Jungle. Capture Mew for Prof. Hastings’s research and for the honor of a ranger. Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia In the second Ranger game, Ranger Net does not need to be unlocked, but mission do. Missions could be downloaded via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection during specific periods. Special Missions They allow players to send certain Pokémon to their Generation IV games after its completion. Recover the Manaphy Egg! A has found 's Egg and the player needs to go to her in order to get the Egg. The Egg can be transferred after doing this mission. Rescue Kidnapped Riolu! Team Dim Sun manages to take control of Kyle's which knows . It is the player's job to rescue it. The player will eventually fight Riolu in the place where they fought . This special Riolu can be transferred after doing this mission. Note that Riolu cannot have a different Nature, gender or Ability and cannot be Shiny. Wonder Cards Liberate the Tower! The player will find in the place where they fought it before, but this time it will help them. Darkrai will use its Ability, Dark Power, to send some Team Dim Sun members to the Dark Void. Darkrai can be transferred after doing this mission. Wonder Cards Extra Missions These missions do not allow Pokémon to be sent to other games. Dialga in Hia Valley!? has disrupted the flow of time, sending the player and back in time to before the player's family has moved to Chicole Village. Apparently, the injured Dialga used on the player and Wendy to protect itself. Dialga is found in the Almia Castle, right by the statues. This is where Wendy and the player must go in order to capture it so that they could treat it and go back to their own time. However, Dialga will use Roar of Time once again if the capture takes too long (about 60 seconds), sending the player back to Chicole Village. After the capture, Professor Hastings would claim that the player took 10 seconds to capture . Palkia in Haruba Desert!? 's presence starts to distort the fabric of space in Almia. This causes the Pokémon to appear in places they usually don't and other odd things, such as fishermen fishing by sand and lava. This also causes people to go to a different place when they enter things such as doors. The player will have to capture Palkia in the basement of Hippowdon Temple so that it could be treated and the distortions could be fixed. Sven and Henry join the player during this mission. For the Bride and Shaymin! Erma and Professor Hastings receive an invitation on behalf of the player. It turns out that Ollie and are getting married! The player, Hastings, and the other rangers come and celebrate, but Team Dim Sun Remnants show up, trying to steal the bride's bouquet. It turns out the bouquet is none other than a . Team Dim Sun wants to get it in order to sell the rare Pokémon for a huge amount of money to buy new weapons for the team. Shaymin flees, and the player is assigned to return Shaymin, whose tendency is to hide with flowers. To make things more difficult, there are flowers all over the town shaped like Shaymin! The player, Hastings, and the other rangers leave the couple behind. They are not the only ones looking, though, as Team Dim Sun also wants to find it. During the first encounter of the scared Shaymin, the player will have to capture an and . On the second encounter, the player will have to capture a and two . After that, Team Dim Sun manages to corner Shaymin on the bridge, who, out of anger, attacks them. The player then has to capture it to calm it down. After that everyone returns to the wedding, Shaymin will shower the place with flowers as a sign of gratitude and disappear. Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs Special Missions Deoxys and the Odd Temple (Japanese: デオキシスとナゾのしんでん) The mission ends with the player having to capture Deoxys, who challenges them in all four of its forms. Once the player has have defeated it, they will have the ability to transfer it to any of the Generation IV core series Pokémon games. The forme of the Deoxys received depends entirely upon how the mission goes. This mission can only be done in multiplayer mode since there are two buttons that require each player to push at the same time. Each mission has a group leader and the group leader is the only one to download the Deoxys. The Deoxys can be encountered and transferred an infinite amount of times, but each core game can only receive each Deoxys forme once. Investigate the Odd Eruption! (Japanese: なぞのふんかをちょうさせよ！) The third mission features the Pokémon Heatran. In this mission, players will get notified of massive eruptions in a volcano in Oblivia which has been disturbing the nearby tourists. The player's task is to investigate the cause, which turns out to be Heatran. By capturing it and completing the mission players will be able to transfer Heatran over to any handheld Generation IV Pokémon game. Wonder Cards Rescue the Lost Shaymin! (Japanese: まよえるシェイミをほごせよ！) The fourth mission features the Pokémon Shaymin. In the mission, players will be notified that a Shaymin has arrived in Oblivia. Naturally, the Pokémon Pinchers are eager to capture Shaymin. This mission requires players to protect it, and even take to the skies, when Shaymin transforms into its Sky Forme. Capture the Shaymin and the player will be able to transfer it to their Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold or SoulSilver games. This Shaymin can also activate the Gracidea in Platinum, HeartGold and SoulSilver. Wonder Cards Extra Missions Find Giratina's Griseous Orb! (Japanese: ギラティナにはっきんだまを！！) This extra mission features in both of its formes, and takes place in the Oblivia Ruins. The mission requires the player to capture Giratina, in its Altered Forme. Then, the player must search the ruins for its Griseous Orb. Upon finding the Orb, the player must take it back to Giratina and capture it again, now in its Origin Forme. Pledge to Arceus (Japanese: アルセウスへのちかい) This extra mission features the Creation trio and their master. The mission requires the player to venture around the Sky Fortress and capture , and in order to stop spacial distortions around the area. Once the player has done so, they must capture as well to calm its rage. No mystery gift is given with this mission. Trivia * When the player plays through two extra missions in Shadows of Almia, Dialga in Hia Valley!? and Palkia in Haruba Desert!?, many new areas open up inside Almia Castle and Hippowdon Temple. These areas are not found in normal gameplay. * Also, as stated by the designers, the player cannot save inside the extra missions in Shadows of Almia. Therefore, all exits capable of getting out of Haruba Desert or Almia Castle are blocked. The Save Machines read: "It says 'Undergoing Adjustments' on the screen". * In the special mission, Rescue the Lost Shaymin!, Shaymin uses its Land Forme's cry, even when it's in its Sky Forme. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Réseau Ranger |de=Ranger-Netz |it=Rangernet |pt=Ranger Net |es=Red Ranger }} See also On Bulbanews * * * * Category:Pokémon Ranger de:Ranger-Netz es:Red Ranger fr:Réseau Ranger it:Ranger Net zh:巡护员网络